


Ride Around Town

by zaniamsextoy



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/pseuds/zaniamsextoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are a happily married couple who have been forced to watch Liam's nephew, Niall. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Around Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if underage, incest kink doesn't float your boat then please don't read. I don't want to offend anyone. I was just given this prompt a long time ago and decided to post it here. For everyone else, I hope you all enjoy!

“Please, Liam?” His older sister begged for the millionth time. “It’ll only be a month. Two, tops. And if you say no, I’m telling Zayn about your massive Barbie collection you had when you were five.”

Liam scowled. “I never had any Barbie collection.”

“Oh yeah? What about the storage room you have at Cheshire Lane?”

“Those aren’t Barbie dolls, they’re my Toy Story figurine collection. And I swear to God if you tell Zayn about that, I’m going to kill you.”

Liam had been on the phone all afternoon. His sister: divorced, a year ago with two teen boys. The oldest, Josh, who was already settling down in his dorm at Uni, and a fourteen-year-old boy named Niall. His sister tried pulling out all the tricks in the book to dump her son while she went on a vacation with her group of friends to the Bahamas. But Liam was persistent and continued to say no. He had finally settled into his new life with his husband and love of his life, Zayn. 

They had gotten married at Niagara Falls with two of their great friends, Harry and Louis. They were a . . . a special pair and would be receiving a son they adopted who they named Larry. 

Liam wanted kids but the polar opposite could be said about Zayn. Zayn hated the smell of dirty diapers, the sound of their crying and even their smiles. Zayn said babies were the top cases for insanity. And he would be caught dead before having a kid of his own. 

Liam knew if he agreed to take his nephew in---even though he was potty-trained and hoped he wasn’t a cry baby---it’ll ruin the mood of their already routined and completely normal lives. 

“I’ll love you and Zayn forever, Liam. Just please watch my Nialler for a couple months. He doesn’t even bother or talk much. Just give him a room and he’s as good as nonexistent.”

“Bring back a case of the famous Bahama rum and you got yourself a deal.”

The line dropped cold. 

“Zayn, is that you?” said Liam. 

“Case of Tropical Sunshine. The hard liquored ones. Not no watered down vodka. One case and you got yourself a deal.”

Zayn grinned. 

“Babe, how long were you on the other line?” 

“Since your sister called me at work to talk about something important,” he chuckled. “I’ve just been silently listening in the background. And give me the combo to your unit down at Cheshire. I’d like to see your Barbie---I mean, Toy Story collection.”

Liam blushed redder than a strawberry. “I hate both of you,” he groaned. “Jess, I hope your internet wasn’t shut off because the only way you’ll be seeing the Bahamas are pictures off of Google. And Zayn, get ready for a spanking when you get home.”

Zayn laughed. “Leather or spikes?”

“Um, okay,” said Jess. “I did not need to hear that. Please tell me you’re joking?” 

“If I say yes, would you feel uncomfortable about bringing young Niall into our dungeon of perversion?” asked Liam. “Then you’d have to find another brother to dump your kid on while you go tanning.”

“No, it’s cool.” Jess laughed. “Case of Tropical Sunshine for the world’s greatest Brother-In-Law, and some manners for the world’s worst brother. Thanks a ton, Zayn. I’ll drop Niall off around eight tonight. Oh, and Liam. Keep the box of toys locked up. I don’t need poor Niall traumatized by his gay uncle.”

“His only uncle,” said Liam. “I’ll make sure not to call the cops on you for abandonment.”

Jess and Zayn both laughed. 

“Thanks Lily,” she jested. Jess had called him Lily since he came out of the closet. “You too, Zayn. Bye again before Liam says nooooo,” 

There was a click and she was gone. Zayn’s soft chuckle remained in the background. 

“I’ll take the spike paddle, Daddy.” 

And Zayn hung up. 

Liam gulped before hanging up the phone. 

This was going to be a long two months. 

 

The door bell rang. 

Liam had been pacing back and forth in the living area, while Zayn read the latest edition of comics from the newspaper. 

The door swung open and Jess barged into the room. She looked nothing like Liam. Her features were darker and she was the only member in the Payne family tree with green eyes. 

“Niall, babe,” she called over her shoulder. “Don’t be shy. Say hello to your Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn.”

The boy that walked in looked nothing like Jess. Liam had never seen his nephew since he was a little kid. He had grown perfectly. Niall was average height, with platinum blond hair, a cheeky grin, porcelain skin and two mesmerizing blue eyes. 

Niall shyly walked around his mother with his hand outstretched. “Hi, Uncle Liam.” They shook hands. “Hi, Uncle, Zayn.” And then they shook hands. 

Niall was very polite and his body language and baby face screamed innocence. When Liam thought about it, the two months would be a piece of cake. Niall didn’t seem like the normal, rebellious teenager. He wasn’t out of control. He was poised and proper. 

Nothing like his mother. 

Jess opened her arms for a hug from her son. He obliged and got a kiss on the forehead before they broke apart.

“Now,” Jess stared into her son’s eyes. “Don’t get a girl pregnant. Say no to drugs. If Uncle Zayn offers you a drink, Jack Daniels won’t let you down. Always brush your teeth, scrub behind your ears, don’t believe any rubbish Uncle Liam says about me. I was drunk.”

Zayn laughed.

“Don’t be shy, make sure to drain their pockets until the last penny. Call 911 if they touch you, even a pat on the shoulder. They’re gay, so watch out. If a shoe tap in a bathroom stall is a go sign for sex, a pat on the shoulder must mean the same.”

“Jess, get out,” said Liam. “You’re insane.”

“See,” she said. “He’s already rushing me out so he can take advantage of you.”

Jess gave Niall another kiss. “One last thing---.”

“Don’t forget to floss?” said Liam. 

“Don’t accept a drink from strangers at the bar because they might have traced the drink with E?”

Niall chuckled. 

“Noooo, you freaks.” Jess smiled. “I love you, baby. I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

After she left, Zayn showed Niall to the guest bedroom upstairs. As for Liam, he didn’t know what to cook, so he copped out and ordered pizza. It arrived while Niall and Zayn were still getting settled. Liam took the boxes into the living room, grabbed a slice and took a bite. 

Niall was no stranger to food. He smelt the pizza and dashed for the box. He brought it with him to the couch and ate a pie himself. 

There were no words exchanged, but Liam and Zayn already felt comfortable. Even Niall looked content. 

They settled into the first week easily. They ate breakfast together. Zayn dropped Niall off to school before going to work, and Liam stayed home, doing his chores, then up to his office where he worked on his upcoming book. Life was easy, fun. 

One night, they watched television in the living room.

Niall and Zayn sat on the love seat and Liam sat on the recliner. “So, did it hurt the first time you guys fucked?” asked Niall. He looked at the couple with real interest. 

Liam coughed his lungs out and Zayn stared at the Irish lad. 

“What?” Zayn eyed him.

“Did it hurt the first time you guys fucked,” he repeated. “And who tops and bottoms. I think you guys are versatile, but Uncle Liam mostly does the pushing.” 

“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” said Liam. 

“Just curious,” Niall said, innocently. 

“Never heard of curiosity killed the cat?” said Zayn. 

“Yeah, but I’m more interested in how it feels to get wankered in the ass.”

“Wh---whAT? Where’s this coming from Niall?” said Liam. “You’re so . . . innocent looking.”

Niall’s blue eyes hardened. “Everyone gets horny sometimes.” 

He relaxed into the sofa, his hands crossed behind his head. He spread his legs open. “Can’t tell me you guys aren’t ones for fun. None of you guys are turned on?”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” said Liam. 

“Kid, if I was working on my case of Tropical Sunshine, there is no telling what I would have done.”

“Zayn!” Liam screeched. 

Zayn bellowed a hearty laugh. “Kidding, Li, You know you’re the only one for me.”

“Never thought of adding another person to your mix?” said Niall. 

“Niall, stop,” Liam said, sternly. “You are my nephew and are making us very uncomfortable. Plus, you’re only fourteen! You shouldn’t be talking about this types of things.”

“Age ain’t nothing but a number,” said Niall.

Zayn grinned at Liam. “This kid has massive game. Must get it from Jess.”

“Well,” Niall stood up, adjusting his basketball shorts. “I’ll be upstairs . . . reading.”

He smirked at both his uncles before leaving. 

When Niall was gone, Zayn looked at Liam. “And I thought they said everything was bigger in Texas,” complimented Zayn. Clearly, they missed Ireland.”

 

The conversation had simmered down the next week, and no one brought it up, again.

Zayn had worked a double shift on Thursday and drove home completely exhausted. As he walked to the front door, he heard clashes of skin and moaning. His cock hardened when he though of Liam fucking his own nephew. They’re height, built and skin tone were perfect contrasts. 

Zayn opened the door slowly. 

The television was playing the double penetration film he had purchased ages ago, but never really got to watch. He walked further in and gasped. Niall was sprawled on the couch, jerking off his monster cock. His shirt was bundled near his neck, showking off his gleamy white skin. Niall double fisted his cock, slowly. Teasingly. 

Zayn cleared his throat. 

Niall, unabashed, pumped his meet and turned around to meet a blushing Zayn. 

“Welcome home,” Niall grinned, turning around to watch the gay threesome. Now, the two older men were shoving both their dicks into the young twink.

Zayn couldn’t help the pleasuring heat rising through his entire body. 

“Is that my DVD?” 

“Yeah,” Niall offered simply. “Great taste. Two daddy’s and a twink. Couldn’t help myself so I popped it in. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Where’s Liam?” asked Zayn. 

“Store. Said he needed some things for dinner.” Niall patted the cushion beside him. “Have a seat. Relax. Take a load off.”

Zayn grinned, and heard Liam’s car pull into the driveway. “Don’t you think you should put your . . . anaconda away and turn this stuff off before Liam flips out?”

Liam was walking closer to the front door. 

“Don’t see the point,” said Niall. “Like everyone says, masturbation and porn is perfectly normal.”

“Hey, Zayn,” Liam greeted, walking through the threshold. “What are you guys---? Dear God! NIALL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?”

“Relaxing,” he said, at ease. 

Liam rushed to turn off the porn. 

Zayn stood near the door, not knowing what to do. 

Liam had covered his eyes when he turned to Niall. But little did he know, Niall was up in a flash and rubbed his hard on against Liam’s thigh. 

Zayn’s cock twitched. 

“Uncle Liam,” said Niall, innocently. “I have a problem and need your assistance.”

Liam stepped back, eyes closed. “Jess is going to fucking kill me,” he gasped, sweating bullets and his face, flushing. 

Niall snatched the groceries out of Liam’s hands and pushed him to the couch. Liam dropped down, his eyes sealed. Niall placed his legs on either side of his uncle’s thighs and sat down. There was a large grin when he realized his uncle also had a pretty hard erection. 

Zayn moved from the threshold to the recliner. He palmed himself through his tan trousers. 

“Zayn, help me out here!” Liam gasped. 

“Looks like you’re pretty taken care of from where I’m sitting.”

Niall winked at Zayn, grinding against Liam’s lap. “You don’t have to fight the urge, Uncle Li-Li. Your favorite newphew is going to take good care of you. Just as long as Uncle Zayn doesn’t mind lending a hand. 

Zayn gulped. “Li?” His chest grew hot. 

Liam whimpered like a puppy dog. “How can---uh, how can I help you, Niall?”

Niall smiled widely. 

“Well, you see, Uncle Li-Li. Since I’ve been here, I haven’t really gotten to experience any new places. So,” Niall whispered into Liam’s ear. “I was wondering if you and Uncle Zayn could give me a ride around town.”

Whimpers from Liam and Zayn echoed throughout the living room. Zayn had shed to nothing but his boxers and work shoes. His tan cock stuck out from the pocket of his boxer, and he jerked himself off. 

“You heard the kid, Liam. We’ve been really bad hosts. Why don’t you take little Niall here for a ride while I enjoy the view for a while.”

Liam frantically nodded, Niall already unzipping Liam’s pants. When Niall pulled his uncle’s cock, a string of pre cum stuck at the top. 

“Better than lube,” said Niall, before jumping back onto Liam’s lap. Slowly. Teasingly. Niall lowered himself over Liam’s twitching erection, and stopped just as the head of the penis brushed against his pink asshole. 

“Oh, fuck. Niall. So hot.”

“It gets even hotter,” whispered Niall. In one motion, Niall sunk down, taking in Liam’s cock all the way to the zipper. “Oooo, Uncle Li-Li. How does my virgin ass feel? Do you like it?”

“Fuck yeah,” he moaned, grabbing Niall’s waist, pumping him faster on his throbbing cock. Liam was shamed to admit that he was so close to cumming, it was ridiculous. “So tight. So fucking tight, Niall. Zayn, enough with the sight seeing, I want us to cum together in this boy’s ass.”

Zayn didn’t have to be told twice. In a flash, Zayn lubed his cock with spit, bent his knees to align with Niall’s entrance, and only stuck in his head when Niall let out a loud moan. 

“Ungghh, oh fuck. Feed my hungry asshole, Uncle Li-Li and Uncle Zaynie. Treat me like your little slut boy.” 

Zayn shoved in deeper.

“UNGGNNGNGHHH! FUCK YEAH! ALL THE WAY IN! JUST LIKE THAT!”

Zayn slid all the way in and matched the rhythm of Liam’s movements. They strutted inside of Niall’s asshole slowly, savoring the heat, and the moment before filling young Niall’s asshole with a galloon of jizz. 

Niall rocked on both of their cocks. Liam or Zayn couldn’t take the heat any longer. They moaned in sync and squirted their cum straight into Niall’s ass. They both shuddered, as Niall grabbed his own cock and rode out his release. 

Niall jizzed all over his uncle’s chest and smiled. “Eh, I give it a five.”

Liam and Zayn looked at each other, crossfaded. 

“Bullshit,” said Zayn.

“Now, now, babe. We’ll just have to work harder next time. After all, Niall’s a bit restless. Suppose we should take him on another ride around town before we go to sleep.”


End file.
